Reflexiones
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Aladdín eligió a Alibaba como rey. Aladdín es un mago, pero a su vez un Magi... ¿Pero qué implica todo eso? ¿Acaso sabe lo que conlleva su presente y su futuro? Este fic participa en el Ritual de Iniciación de Magi: Labyrinth of Magic del Foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas :3
1. Calor

**Hola ^^**

 **Como siempre eres invitado a leerme si gustas. Seas quien seas :3**

 **Esta historia no es yaoi, por si acaso, aunque si quieres puedes shippear (?) xD**

 **Naa, más bien trato de mostrar el lazo entre Aladdín y Alibaba :3**

 **Espero que les gusten ;) Son dos drabbles, participantes en el Ritual de Iniciación: Magi the Labirynth of magic del Foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas :3 ¿Hace cuanto no colocaba esta frase? ¡Estoy alegre de haber vuelto! Es que no sé... lo había empezado, pero por una extraña razón no podía terminarlo y pasar al segundo drabble... Y bueno, ahora quiero participar un reto, así que de la nada me vi capaz de terminarlo ;) **

**No los aburro más ^^**

 **A leer se ha dicho :3**

* * *

 **.:Calor:.**

Estiró sus pies y soltó tantos suspiros como le permitieron sus pulmones. Esa sensación le era desagradable, tanto que ya no soportaba mantenerse ahí ni un segundo más.

Se acostó con la vista fija en el techo.

Tenía que encontrar a Alibaba.

No contaba con ninguna pista, sólo con la compañía de Morgiana y Ugo.

—Alibaba-kun… —mencionó al silencio de la noche.

Y su suave voz fue llevada por el viento en ese mundo mágico.

¿En qué estaría su amigo? ¿Dónde estaría?

No podía hacerse una idea de ello.

Actuaba tranquilo delante de Morgiana, alegre y cálido como caracterizaba a su personalidad, sin embargo, él podría ser un Magi, pero seguía siendo un niño…

Estaba preocupándose, desesperándose…

¿Qué pasaba si nunca volvía a ver a Alibaba?

Lo habían prometido, volverse a reunir. Seguir siendo amigos, continuar sus aventuras, y de repente el joven borraba su rastro de la faz de la tierra.

Ahora vagabundeaba en su búsqueda, junto a la chica de cabellos fucsias, tirados a rojizos.

La fanalis era una gran compañía, y agradecía haberla encontrado, sino seguiría encerrado en esa prisión para esclavos. Ya que sin Ugo ¿cómo podría haber salido?

Aún no conocía todo el potencial en su interior…

Dudaba de sí mismo.

¿Cuál era la verdadera razón para querer volver a ver a Alibaba?

¿Cuál era la razón de su existencia?

¿Quién era realmente?

¿Cuál era su deber?

Baba-sama le había dicho qué él era un Magi… ¿en qué consistía eso exactamente?

Volvió a darse la vuelta acomodando su cabeza en un cojín afelpado de la habitación otorgada por el adulto que encontraron en paños menores anteriormente.

Suspiró envolviéndose en la melancolía y las dudas.

No sabía nada de lo que le esperaba en un futuro.

No sabía el pasado de Alibaba, no conocía a Simbad, mucho menos sabía de la existencia de otros Magis.

En ese entonces era un total ignorante, o mejor dicho, era todavía un inocente que divagaba en este mundo… ¿no es acaso algo que le sucede a muchas personas en la actualidad?

Aladdín, no conocía quien era en ese entonces…

¿Y tú conoces quien eres ahora?

El niño volvió a suspirar hastiado.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse, y al segundo los abrió.

Estaba la ventana abierta y parecía estar en su contra.

—Hace calor.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal? Espero que les haya agradado al menos. Quería mostrar ese momento en que Aladdín estaba confundido sobre quien era... sus inicios, cuando buscaba a Aliababa y ni siquiera sabía lo que un Magi podía hacer, mucho menos sabía la misión que tenía y tampoco lo que implicaba elegir a un rey.**

 **Es corto, pero he tratado de mostrar reflexiones en torno a esto y a su vez, causar reflexiones en el mismo lector.**

 **Espero haberlo logrado :3**

 **¿Te ha gustado?**

 **¡Dejadme un review! ¡No hace daño! ¡Es gratis! *-***

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**


	2. Fuego

**Bueno, este será el segundo drabble de este Reto de Iniciación para el fandom de Magi :3**

 **Espero que les gusten ^^**

 **Como todos mis drabbles, inconscientemente están conectados xD Así que sigue la misma temática anterior, pero desde un punto más adelante que el otro ;)**

 **Tómenlo como algo lineal :3**

 **Este fic participa en el Ritual de Iniciación de Magi: The laberinth of magi del Foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas :3**

 **Eres bienvenido a leer y opinar :3**

* * *

 **.:Fuego:.**

En muchos casos se había encontrado deleitado mirándolo.

Como se movía inquieto, como si estuviese vivo.

Era realmente intrigante el color y su viveza… también su voluntad para mantenerse encendido.

Era débil ante el agua, fuerte ante el viento… ¿cómo debía interpretar aquello?

Recordó a Alibaba y fortaleza cuando era necesaria, también como era débil muchas veces a causa de sus sentimientos, como en aquella ocasión con su amigo de rastas…

—Fuerte ante el viento (la amenaza), débil ante el agua (el corazón). **—** dijo mirando el incandescente fuego ante el que estaba sentado. **—** Eres como el fuego. Supongo que Djinn te va perfecto. **—** rió al recordar lo invencible que se había vuelto.

Entonces Aladdín miró sus propias manos que anaranjadas por las llamas alegres, encendían sus ojos azules.

—Yo también. **—** sonrió mirando el futuro. **—** Yo también. **—** repitió.

Y la flauta que llevaba en su pecho brilló a causa del fuego.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre su mirada decidida y las gotas de sudor que empezaban a caer de su frente...

Aladdín mantuvo su sonrisa un poco más, aguantándose, tratando de verse genial ¿para quién? Todos dormían en ese momento.

Se quitó el turbante de un movimiento ágil y haciendo salir su alfombra mágica flotante se elevó, alejándose del fuego.

—Eres maravilloso **—** dijo desde abajo **—** pero no soporto la sensación que me causas.

Desde las alturas podía disfrutar más de la brisa nocturna.

Estaba acostumbrado después de todo a mantenerse en el frío… cerró los ojos cuando un viento levantó sus cabellos atados en esa larga trenza.

—Se siente genial **—** miró las estrellas, luego bajó su mirada a su rey elegido, que dormía cerca de él. **—** aunque el calor es molesto. **—** rió. **—** Pero tú, Alibaba-kun, eres un "calor" agradable.

* * *

 **Tengo un sueño que me mata... pensaba que podría subir otro fic hoy, pero prefiero dormirme temprano y mañana acabarlo (hay que aprovechar estas minis vacaciones xD)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que el segundo quedó más corto que el primero, pero pienso que no era necesario escribir más ;) Además, eran drabbles xD**

 **Un review (?) Nadie ha muerto por dar uno ;)**


End file.
